Talk:Gears of War: A Grievous Redemption
Well, with Karen's third book coming out in March, it may put a damper on several Fanfic timelines that are based on the events following Jacinto's Remnant so you're not alone on that one...oh, wells...keep going with your idea. To be frank, I was rather dissapointed with the novel so I read everyone else's theory on the events that could have happened thereafter; no offense to Karen as a writer, it was just that I was expecting more conflict based on the summery on the back cover and it turned out to be another series of chronicled events to bridge the games. --Jonesybites 05:18, December 18, 2009 (UTC) To Jonesybites: Yes, I have to agree with you on that, even though I've only read Aspho Fields. I've heard some other readers praise her Star Wars novels, and while I'm sure she deserved it, I'm not sure that the same can be said for her stuff in the Gears universe. On a surface level, and in military protocol and such, I think she does well with the characters. But I will admit that I've seen some fanfiction authors who've done a much better job with character understanding and development. To whoever helped delete the void category I created and who helped put this story up in the correct fanfiction category: THANK YOU!!! I've successfully displayed my ineptitude with the Wikia universe. Thanks for setting everything straight.Naoya socol 06:37, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Your story is great! I do frequent the Gears www.fanfiction.net webpage, but I missed your story before. I'm not a big fan of ncf stuff but the way you develop the story is addictive and isn't hokey at all. Yes, the chapters are long but I think that sometimes that beats having to update very often. Very good characterizations of the canon characters. The plot, too, looks like it's been thought out and is well planned. I like the idea of Orsa island. Also a lot of other stories demonize prescott way too much and it's good you didn't do the same. The last section of part 5 was a bit of a cliffhanger. Is chapter 6 on Fanfiction? One thing before I go, I think it's a good idea to credit the author of the poem in chapter 1. Nobody wants to get caught with plagiarizing these things. Grittyropes 09:49, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Grittyropes: Thanks for the compliments! I don't know how you managed to chug your way through my slop, but I'm grateful that you did. Be forewarned though: it can get pretty tedious at times (I have no beta-editor obviously), but I have irresistible urges to delve hard and deep into character development. Can't help myself. If I don't include that in my fics, I can't do the action scenes properly since it won't lend credibility to the characters' deeds. As for the poem, I didn't plagiarize it because I wrote it. It's kinda obvious because I have no concept for the structure of poems and such; I write what I feel and that's it. I just don't have a title for it because I'm simply awful at coming up with titles and names. Thanks again for the comments. Naoya socol 10:50, December 22, 2009 (UTC)